


The Dark Room

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-27
Updated: 2008-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Room sex. Sequel to White.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Room

As it turned out, Sam needed a dark room for some experiments involving light and particles and something about reflections and, something. Not that any of it interested Jack but he thought maybe he should take an interest in her work and what was effectively his. He was more interested in the way the red light reflected off the pale skin of her breasts, and the touch of wetness between her legs.

That, and the way she could arch her back that far, holding onto the counter behind her. She was panting hard, eyes closed tight on the edge of something really good and he knew that they both had to be in meetings but god he loved to tease her.

To torture her.

He used to think the spontaneous sex was due to the fact they were in the honeymoon period. During those first few months he wanted her more than he wanted to breathe. He had to kiss her, had to touch her, found he couldn’t hep but slip his hands up her shirt or down her pants. There was oral sex before breakfast and shower sex and, a lot of sex, and his head was awash with hormones and he really wished he had been a little younger because Sam wouldn’t let him rest. He had once asked her if she was trying to kill him.

She had just laughed and given him a pamphlet on life insurance the next day.

She was evil and he so rarely got chances to get his own back. The panting had slowed and she was coming down from the little high she had been nearing, that he’d been building her up to. She opened her eyes and immediately closed them again when he ran a finger over the wetness and pressed down on her clit. She groaned ‘Jack’ and he looked up at her, stilling his finger.

“Yes?”

“Jus, just get on with it.” He couldn’t help but laugh and he pressed down on her clit again. “Oh God.”

It was interesting, in the low light of the dark room he couldn’t see every little nuance and line on her face. He was watching her closely as he pushed a finger slowly into her body and missed every little emotion that ran across her face. It was different but no less beautiful. He teased her for another moment before sliding another finger into the heat, causing her to buck at the knees a little, a whimper escaping her mouth. The heat of her body was starting to make his head swim but it could just as easily been the pressure of his erection again his dress pants.

She started to pant again and her back arched as far as it could without snapping, her hips moving against his hand and she was close again. He couldn’t see the colour of her eyes but she was ready to scream and he wasn’t sure if the dark room was sound proof. So he stopped. Pulled his hand away quickly and leant back to watch as she slowly came back to the room and get angry.

He had a death wish but he liked making her angry. She was cute, though he wasn’t sure if she was turning red, she was already red under the dark room bulb.

“Jack.” It was that tone, he loved that tone.

He stood up and turned her around, pausing to strip off his trousers and leave them in a pile on the floor (which he was going to regret later) before pushing her over the counter.

“I hate you.” She mumbled.

“Love you too Carter.” He pushed her face down onto the counter, running a hand down her red back to her ass.

“Don’t you have a meeting in half an hour?”

“Don’t you have a briefing in forty minutes?” She asked, the last word jumping out of her throat as he entered with one swift hard movement. “Oh god Jack.” He didn’t answer. He couldn’t answer, the little white lights were flickering red in the corners of his eyes from the tightness and the heat and the ohgodhelovedthiswoman feeling. He wanted to torture her some more she was right, he did have a meeting in thirty minutes and it took him fifteen minutes to get that just fucked look off his face. He leant over her and placed his hands on the counter and started to move hard, fast, the rhythm immediate and he knew he wouldn’t be able to breathe very soon from the effort and energy and he really didn’t care ‘cause oh god it was good and she was making those little ‘oh’ noises that sounded like ‘jack, jack, jack’.

To him at least.

When she came, finally, her body shaking from tip to toe, and squeezing him too tightly, she screamed and he hoped the whole fucking mountain heard that one and moved harder against her body, inside her body, gripping the counter hard until he was sure he had pulled the plastic covering from the edge of the wood. He coughed out half her name, getting out “Car,” before he came, hips jerking against her for what felt like forever.

“I think I broke your counter.” He whispered a few minutes later, still trying to get his breath back.

“You wish.”

“I do actually, you drive me crazy.”

“I love you too.” She said, “Now stand up and try not to let IOA know exactly why you’re late.”

“No promises.”


End file.
